


Kiss and Make Up

by nkults



Series: NOMIN [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff nomin fic, i suck, jaemin is a baby wbk, jaemin loves cartoons, jeno is whipped for jaemin, jeno loves studying ew, nomin are whipped for each other, nomin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkults/pseuds/nkults
Summary: Jaemin just wanted to watch some cartoons but Jeno wasn't having it so they now have a small fight.





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> NEW NOMIN FIC BEFORE SCHOOL KILLS ME TMR

Jeno and Jaemin lives in the same apartment. Their personalities are the complete opposite.

 

Jeno is calm and dislikes socializing while Jaemin is the outrageous one. There are times when Jaemin suddenly hugs him or kisses him but it was completely fine for him because they were boyfriends.

 

Jeno is currently busy studying for his upcoming exams while Jaemin is just at the living room watching cartoons.

 

Jaemin is smart but sometimes, Jeno worries about Jaemin because he never studies and his grades aren’t as high as before. For Jaemin, it wasn’t a big deal but for Jeno, it is.

 

He was not having it anymore and he went to the living room to force Jaemin to study.

 

While Jaemin was busy watching Adventure Time, Jeno took the remote and turned the television off.

 

“Ugh, Jeno! I was watching tv!” Jaemin whined, kicking the air.

 

“Nana, you need to study. Look, the exam starts on Monday and you only have three days left.” Jeno chided, his hands on his hips. “Just one more episode and I’ll be done.” The latter groaned.

 

“Nope, You must study.”

 

Jaemin was mad that he couldn’t finish his cartoons because of Jeno arguing with him. And then, his immature side won and so, he stormed out of the apartment and left Jeno dumbfounded.

 

“Oh, so now you’re getting mad at me. Fine! Two people can play this game.” The said boy mumbled to himself and went back to studying.

 

He locked his room and turned his phone off so that Jaemin can’t call or text him.

  
  
  
  
  


On the other hand, Jaemin was completely regretting that he went out without clothes to cover him because the snow was pretty bad outside.

 

He is currently at the convenience store and just finished buying food to give to Jeno as his peace offering.

 

“Jeno wouldn’t be able to resist me.” He told himself, as he was now walking to their apartment.

 

He rang the doorbell twice even though he can just get in just to see if Jeno would open it but he didn’t.

 

“Oh he's just probably being playful.” He comforted himself as he placed the foods he bought and called Jeno.

 

“Jeno-ya, I bought you some food.” He yelled, and Jeno completely ignored him.

 

He called Jeno’s name for five more times but he got no answer from the boy.

 

“That’s it.” He muttered, and tried to open Jeno’s door but it was locked.

 

“Jeno, open it.” He whined cutely hoping that Jeno wouldn’t be able to resist that sudden aegyo.

 

Still, no response.

 

He just knocked loudly for several times until Jeno opened it with an annoyed look.

 

“Can you stop bothering me?! I am currently studying. Go watch your cartoons, I don’t care!” Jeno exploded, closing the door loudly in front of Jaemin.

 

The latter was surprised by Jeno’s sudden outburst to him. He went to the couch silently, on a verge of crying.

He kept telling himself that it was his fault for making Jeno mad at him, because he wasn’t listening to Jeno.

 

The soft boy, couldn’t help it and started sobbing, his knees and hands covering his face.

  
  
  


Jeno could hear Jaemin crying and actually felt bad, so he slowly opened the door and saw Jaemin looking very vulnerable.

 

He quickly walked to his side and suddenly hugged the younger. Patting his back, as he does.

 

“Nana, I’m sorry.” Jeno apologized, holding Jaemin’s head to see his face.

 

Jaemin couldn’t say anything except for hiccups and sobs. Jeno was still apologetic but he actually found his face adorable. He was now wiping his tears, and continuously told Jaemin how beautiful he was and how he loves the younger. 

 

He couldn’t help it, and suddenly kissed Jaemin. After a moment, Jaemin kissed back. The kiss was slow and passionate.

It took them several minutes and then pulled away from each other.

 

“Jeno, I’m sorry. I promise I will listen to what you say from now on.” 

 

Jeno cupped Jaemin’s cheeks and replied, “I love you, Nana.”

 

Jaemin blushed and also replied, “I love you, too, dumbass.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT WRITING KISSING SCENES


End file.
